<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Came from another world by Dickthetruckdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705454">Came from another world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver'>Dickthetruckdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuties, Doyoung is a wizard, Fluff, Haechan is a wizard, Hugs, Human Johnny, Johnny was hxed by a witch, Kai and Johnny are step brothers, Kai be bad uwu, M/M, Original female character-Veil, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sweet Ending, Taeil is a shy bean, Taeil is an overworked office worker, Taeil life falls apart sadly, The Sims 3, Witches, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil is an over worked office worker, he plays the sims to release his stress.</p><p>When suddenly Johnny jumps out of his screen and into the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An intruder is in home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Taeilie!!!! and in support of your birthday I've written you a fluff peace uwu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil sighed heavily after closing the door to his apartment. The sound of his back stumbling against the door and his black brief case thumping onto the ground.</p><p>Unfortunately today was not his day. At work his manager constantly hovered over him as he rushed Taeil into completing 'HIS' paper work. On his lunch break he ordered a simple turkey sandwich and a coffee, only for the coffee to come back utterly disgusting making him spit up the content all on the table. He apologized profusely only for one of the employees to escort him out of the shop with a 30 dollar fine and a ban from the coffee shop. Like how was it his fault that their coffee was disgusting.</p><p>And then when he got back to his office thirty minutes late his manager sneered at him, snapping his fingers rushing Taeil once again to proof read and add onto the document. After finally getting off work and catching the bus home his pants leg catches on the closing doors once he makes it off for him to then yell and scream for the bus driver not to drive off and rip his only pair of nice stripped pants.</p><p>Taeil kicked off his shoes and went straight to his kitchen and Oh wouldn't you look at that no food. What did he do to deserve all this karma. Instead he grabbed the last beer in his fridge and slowly walked towards his room waiting for another disaster to come out and hit him in his head.</p><p>Instead of a disaster however was his computer screen glowing in the ambiance. 'How strange.' Taeil thought and walked over towards his computer. All he wanted to do when he came home was to eat and sleep, was that so hard to ask? Obviously so, when his computer was logged onto his dead line he had to complete in a couple of days. </p><p>Even the world was telling him, no breathing just work. Taeil rolled his eyes, swirling the mouse in his palm he hurriedly clicked off the document and instead opened up his favorite game.</p><p>The Sims 3:</p><p>Although the sims 4 had came out years ago he was still in his mindset that the sims 3 was the better game overall.</p><p>Recently he had grown to love his current household. Which came a shocker to him since the sims was mostly task after task for him.</p><p>Get a job, get married, have a kid, repeat. But instead of the cycle he decided to switch it up this time and make his simself and play as his simself. Instead of improving himself in real life he could make his dreams come true in the sims.</p><p>He lived in a luxurious apartment in Brideport, he was the lead singer in a bad with millions of fans. But the thing that got real Taeil so excited to play the sims was his current boyfriend. </p><p>Johnny Suh, it was like he was real. He would come over to Taeil's apartment and joke and hang out with him, while the real Taeil would do nothing but watch. It's like he had a mind of his own, and Taeil was fascinated by him. One because it took so long for them to finally date which was weird because you could say one word to another sim and then boom you're married but not with Johnny.</p><p>After the loading screen ended, Taeil clamped his hands together and smiled. Today was the day he was going to pop the question to Johnny. They were going to probably fuck for the first time, get married and adopted two kids. This is the life Taeil wanted to have.</p><p>A questioned popped up and the screen, and being the impatient person Taeil was he quickly agreed to the pop up with out reading. A light beamed from his computer screen, its intense glare shining into Taeil's eyes. </p><p>He shielded his eyes with his arms, cursing at himself for being so delirious and giving himself a virus. After a short minute the glaring of the screen stopped and the computer was turned off.</p><p>"Dammit" Taeil yelled tapping the space bar on his keyboard repeatedly.</p><p>"I don't think that's a very good idea, Taeil. You might break your keyboard." A deep voice said from behind him. Taeil froze, an intruder was standing in his apartment, a intruder that knew his name at that. He was going to die today, he just knew it. Today hadn't been the best, which would lead to his death.</p><p>Without looking behind him Taeil spoke in a hushed voice to not stir the intruder. "Who are you?" He asked eyes pressed closed when he felt the intruder grow closer.</p><p>The intruder chuckled from behind him, his throaty breath on the back of Taeil's neck. "You don't know who I am, Jagi?" His deep voice nipped at Taeil's ear making him shudder. The intruder grabbed onto Taeil's shoulder and turned him around to look at him.</p><p>"Loosen up, Jagi-ah. It's just me.. Johnny." Johnny smiled, tucking Taeil's bang behind his ear. Taeil's eyes widen, he looked Johnny up and down thrice. How was this possible, How was a sim right in front of Taeil.</p><p>"How- h-" Johnny smiled and patted his hair down flat on top of his head. "I've been stuck in that game for I don't know how long. Thanks for helping me out of there." The sim said and pecked Taeil's cheek. Taeil's face flushed after Johnny pecked his other cheek.</p><p>"You're my hero. I didn't know how long I would be stuck in there but then I found you and I knew that your sim would be the chosen." Johnny huffed finally backing away from Taeil and sitting down on his bed.</p><p>"How are you here?" Taeil whispered not taking his eyes of the grown man. Johnny tapped his chin in thought. "Well it might sound crazy, but my ex girlfriend was a witch and she restricted me inside the game. She was a bitch really." Johnny tsked snapping his fingers. "So what year is it?" The ex-sim? asked looking deep into Taeil's eyes.</p><p>"Um 2020?" Taeil said although his statement came out more as a question to himself.</p><p>"Sweet it hasn't been that long." Taeil quirked his eyebrows, wait did Johnny say he was put in the sims game because his girlfriend was a witch?</p><p>"How long have you been in there?"</p><p>"Well about half a year. That's why i'm happy its not been like 15 years or something." Johnny joked and suddenly stood up striding his tall structure around Taeil's very small room.</p><p>"Y'know you look better in real life than you do on the sims." Johnny quirked tsking his tongue. Taeil flushed red again, his palms coming up to his face to cool it down. "Anyways, do you live alone, Taeil-shi? Do you mind if I crash here for a couple of days?" Johnny asked puppy dog eyes on full view and who was Taeil to resist. </p><p>"Yeah, um sure stay as long as you want." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snuggles and fawned friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny is planning to leave Taeil, and Taeil is content.<br/>"Good things never last, anyway."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided that I wanted to make it maybe another chapter or two bc I brought in a lot of other shit that i wasn't planning at first so yeah.</p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Taeil sighed heavily, it had only been a couple of days since Johnny zapped into his home and he invited the ex-sim to crash at his tiny apartment.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to him Johnny wasn't talking about his small living room couch but instead his tiny twin sized mattress to sleep on. The day Johnny came Taeil was peacefully sleeping in his bed until he felt it dip in and a heavy arm was thrown over his waist.</p>
<p>What the hell was this guy made of, concrete and rocks? Taeil groaned trying to remove the heavier arm from his waist. But there was no luck, curse his excercise plan. So he laid there, struggling to breath when Johnny moved positions in his sleep his whole body basically on Taeil's now. </p>
<p>And the next morning Taeil kindly told Johnny off in the nicest way possible. Johnny profusely apologized saying it would'nt happen again, but here they were. Taeil caged into the latter's hold. Head on Johnny chest and leg's curled into the others, well maybe he could get used to this position. He smiled thinking to himself, it wasnt that bad hearing the calming heart beat of another sooth you to sleep.</p>
<p>The chirping early birds of the morning awoke Taeil this time. He hadn't had such an amazing slumber in awile and boy did it feel good. What didn't feel good however was the empty space next to him, his body became cold at the lack of body heat and blankets that where sifting near his feet. He shivered at the morning air and rubbed the gunk out of his eyes.</p>
<p>After sliding on his house shoes he made his way towards his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, however after leaving the comfort of his bed room a luxurious smell arose making the older lick his lips. </p>
<p>He peaked over the corner of the kitchen to see Johnny aggressively scrambling eggs. A small chuckle derived from his lips, Johnny whipping his head back to look at the sleepy male.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Taeil-ah. How did you sleep?" He asked setting the pan down onto the stove and turning it onto simmer. Taeil yawned, cupping his mouth with his hand.</p>
<p>"Very good, how did you sleep?" Taeil asked walking past the giant to make himself a cup of coffee. Without saying anything Johnny came up from behind the older and wrapped his arm's around his waist, laying his head down ontop of Taeil's fluffy hair.</p>
<p>"You know you are a really good cuddler. Makes all the nightmares go away." Johnny whispered snuggling deeper into the older's back. Taeil blushed deeply at the closeness and patted the taller's hair.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Taeil whispered back, giggling when he felt Johnny's heart beat shorten. Was he actually falling asleep standing up?</p>
<p>"Johnny I don't think it's a good time for you to fall asleep. Them eggs are going to burn you know." Taeil giggled shaking Johnny's shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck I forgot." Johnny groaned unhooking his arms from Taeil's waist and maneuvering over to the eggs on the stove. After a quick jab with his spatula, he turned off the stove and platted the eggs.</p>
<p>"Care for breakfast dear?" Johnny asked handing the plate of eggs to the older man. "Yeah sure but I have to go in a minute." Taeil groaned thinking about his dead line assignment that he didn't even start on.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah me too. I finally got in contact with my friend and he's supposed to be picking me up today." Johnny said and shoved a spoon full of eggs and rice into his mouth. Taeil frowned a little, Johnny was already leaving and they didn't know much about each other so why was Taeil so attached already.</p>
<p>"Well-" he coughed on some eggs and wiped his mouth. "I hope you don't get hxed into a game again." Taeil chuckled almost sadly and gave the younger his best smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah I hope so. I'm going to be steering clear of that bitch for an eternity." Johnny sighed scrapping the last bits of rice and egg he had left on his plate and into his mouth.</p>
<p>After quickly getting ready, Taeil shoved his shoes on and with a last goodbye to Johnny he walked out of his apartment door.</p>
<p>"Good things never last anyway." He mumbled to himself.</p>
<p><br/>Johnny was relaxing on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He smiled to himself and got up, dusting his thighs off and walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"It's about time you two got here." Johnny huffed inviting his two friends in.</p>
<p>"Sorry, John but it's kinda hard tracking down a apartment number in the projects." Johnny rolled his eyes at his smart elect friend. "So who's place is this?" His other much smaller friend asked. Johnny smiled at him and pinched his cheeks.</p>
<p>"My savior of course. He got me out of that fucking game and let me crash here. He is a fucking angel I tell you." He huffed making his way towards the couch where he was at originally. </p>
<p>Haechan his smaller friend plopping himself down right next to the older. Doyoung however, in a snap of his finger's was visualizing who Johnny's 'savior' was. "Oh he's cute." Doyoung chuckled, seeing through his all eyes the way Johnny was curled up against Taeil at night.</p>
<p>"Don't expose me, young. He's like a teddy bear. As soon as even one body part touches him you'll be knocked out." Johnny huffed throwing his hands up in his defense.</p>
<p>Haechan laughed loudly swirling his palm around into the air to check Johnny's teddy bears movements.</p>
<p>"Poor dude, it looks like he's being teased by his manager at work." Haechan frowned, he slightly moved his index finger to make Taeil's upcoming coworker bumb into the manager and send him flying to the ground. Johnny just looked at the two wizards trying to figure out what the hell they were doing.</p>
<p>Doyoung started laughing loudly as a scene from earlier in the kitchen came into his view. "Makes all the nightmares go away." He mocked laughing louder when he saw how much Johnny blushed. "Why don't you just marry him." Doyoung laughed harder seeing the scene where Johnny didn't want to let Taeil go.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I hate y'all. Can we just leave? I know my brother is probably dying to see me." Haechan rolled his eyes flicking his hand down to end his scene in Taeil's office. "More like he's glad he has the house to himself." Haechan glared standing up from the sofa.</p>
<p>"Actually I don't wanna go." Johnny mumbled laying flat down on his back.</p>
<p>"Do some of your magic power shit and kill, Veil or something so I dont have to see her again." He huffed looking straight into Doyoung's eyes.</p>
<p>"You know we can't do that. If I coild I would of did it on your brother long ago." Johnny sighed closing his eyes. He already missed the warmth Taeil gave him, how nice the latter was to him. </p>
<p>"I know, Kai is bad but he's not that bad right?" </p>
<p>"Bro he uses his powers for bad, I think he's just as bad as we say." Haechan groans and pats Johnny's head.</p>
<p>"If you don't want to leave you don't have to but just know that, Kai and Veil will be looking for you when they know you're out of that game." Johnny thought about it for a second and nodded his head. "Yup I'll stay here, don't tell them though." He grinned, standing up and hugging Haechan. </p>
<p>"I'll see you two off then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>